High energy efficiency and longer lifetime have made light emitting diodes (LEDs) a predominant choice as light sources for lighting fixtures. However, in some embodiments, LED based lighting fixtures can produce non-uniform lighting and harsh glares, and they can lack precise optical control. Accordingly, an LED based lighting fixture that addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies is desirable.